Dévoiler
by Elerynna
Summary: Doris, un appel de Grace apeurée, une nouvelle enquête et une demande impromptue de Steve. La vie du couple va prendre un nouveau tournant.


Titre : Dévoiler  
Pairing : Steve et Danny  
Rating : M  
Résumé : Doris, un appel de Grace apeurée, une nouvelle enquête et une demande impromptue de Steve. La vie du couple va prendre un nouveau tournant.  
Aide : Ipo = Chéri.

* * *

Ils se regardaient tous l'un après l'autre. Le silence était profond. C'était rare que le QG soit aussi calme alors que c'était le milieu d'après-midi et que les 5-0 étaient présents. Pourtant cette fois, il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Doris McGarrett était présente et c'était elle la cause de ce silence. La mère de Steve n'avait pas suivi les conseils de son fils et était restée sur Oahu.

**Flashback**

Steve venait de se réveiller, tôt comme d'habitude, et avait ouvert les yeux sur le corps contre lui. Il sourit tendrement et embrassa la joue près de lui avant de se lever de bonne humeur pour descendre en cuisine. En chemin, il fut surpris de sentir une odeur.

Par réflexe, il descendit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa l'arme qu'il cachait toujours dans un tiroir. Il s'approcha de la cuisine et trouva sa mère, une poêle à la main. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Oh Steve tu es levé ! Il était temps !

— Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je fais ton petit déjeuner, ça se voit non ?

— Mais…

— Viens manger, Steven !

Le commandant s'approcha, mais ne s'installa pas. Il était surpris, mais aussi en colère. Sa mère avait apparemment décidé d'affronter Wo Fat… Mais ce qu'il réalisa aussi, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. Sa mère le regarda, mais ne parla pas. Après tout, son fils s'était débrouillé sans elle depuis bien des années.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'autre pièce et cette fois, Doris remarqua la crispation de son fils.

— Ben quoi ? Tu as peur que je fasse fuir ta petite amie ?

— Maman…

— Chéri, résonna une voix masculine.

Doris se retourna précipitamment. Elle pensait entendre une voix féminine, mais ce fut une voix masculine qui retentit dans son dos. Elle trouva alors Daniel, en caleçon, les yeux embrumés de sommeil et les cheveux en bataille. Doris ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Danny n'était déjà plus dans la pièce.

Steve remarqua l'air de son amant et alla le rejoindre dans la chambre. Il le trouva en train de s'habiller à une grande vitesse.

— Ipo.

— Non, Steven. Rassure-moi, j'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu ta mère, hein ?

— Non… Elle est bien là, mais je ne le savais pas.

— Donc, ça veut dire que ta mère s'est introduite chez toi ?

— Oui, répondit Steve en s'approchant de Danny qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis désolé… je n'ai même pas pu te prévenir…

Il y eut un petit silence et finalement, Danny s'approcha et enlaça Steve qui en fit de même avant de venir chercher un long et langoureux baiser. Cela les apaisa et ils s'habillèrent avant de descendre. Ils trouvèrent Doris, assise à la table avec trois assiettes devant elle. Quand elle les vit arriver, elle leur sourit.

— Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'introduire ici, mais je ne savais pas…

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Danny en s'approchant.

— Donc finalement, vous êtes bien plus intime que je ne le pensais.

Le sourire de sa mère fit grogner Steve qui s'installa à la table. Il prit sa fourchette et enfourna une grosse partie de son omelette d'un coup sous le regard écarquillé de sa mère.

— Steve…, marmonna Danny. Tu pourrais manger correctement parfois ? T'es pas en mission ou je ne sais quoi !

— Mais laisse-moi !

— Jamais ! T'as vu comment tu te goinfres ? T'as pas honte ?

— Et toi tu n'en as pas marre de me materner ?

— Non. Surtout quand je vois la tête de ta mère en fait.

Levant son regard, Steve put voir sa mère les sourcils froncés et les yeux semblant le fusiller. Il se stoppa et avala bruyamment. Ce regard, cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Danny se mit à rire à gorge déployée sans pouvoir se retenir.

— Tu vois, même ton homme se moque de toi, ria Doris en voyant Danny essayant de se retenir d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

— Si j'avais su que le simple regard de ta mère pouvait te stopper comme ça, je l'aurais cherché encore plus ! T'es trop mignon avec ton air renfrogné.

Doris commençait à bien aimé Daniel qu'elle trouvait charmant. Et puis savoir qu'il réussissait à retenir son fils prêt à mettre sa vie en danger à chaque instant la rassurait aussi. Il avait à présent une très bonne raison de tenir à sa vie. Elle vit son fils poser sa fourchette.

— Merci, Danno, répondit-elle. Vous me sauvez !

— De rien, Doris. Bon, ça a l'air vraiment bon !

— Alors, mangez.

Ils furent alors tous installés autour de la table en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Danny se sentait de trop à ce moment-là alors que Doris parlait à son fils.

**Fin Flashback**

À présent, le silence était toujours présent, ce qui était rare, mais il fut coupé par Kono qui osa prendre la parole.

— Euh… j'ai une question… Pourquoi être resté sur l'île ? Wo Fat veut vous tuer.

— C'est précisément pour cela que je suis resté.

— N'importe quoi ! s'emporta Steve en partant dans son bureau.

Pour lui, c'était impossible que sa mère fasse cela. Il venait seulement de la retrouver et voilà que maintenant elle voulait rester là… Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains en posant ses coudes sur le bord du bureau.

Devant la table tactile, Danny l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si cela lui était arrivé. En retournant sa tête, il trouva le regard de Doris.

— Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Un, il a besoin de calme, deux, quand Steve est ainsi, je ne reste pas à ses côtés, parce que lorsqu'il est en pétard... qui sait ce qui peut arriver. Et de trois, c'est votre faute ! l'accusa Danny sans remords.

— Ma faute ?

— Oui, votre faute ! Vous croyez quoi ? Revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé et reprendre votre vie de famille que vous avez abandonnée pendant plus de vingt ans ? Vous les avez délaissés, pour leur bien je le conçois, mais mettez-vous un peu à la place de vos enfants !

Danny s'en alla vers le bureau de son compagnon qui s'était redressé sur son fauteuil, laissant Doris et les deux cousins muets. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils entendaient leur ami parler ainsi et surtout à une femme… la mère de Steve.

Arrivé devant la porte vitrée, Danny remarqua la crispation de son compagnon et ouvrit la porte sans frapper pour s'approcher de lui et simplement poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Et peu lui importait que ses collègues et amis le voient, ou même Doris. Le plus important pour lui à cet instant, était de calmer Steve.

Il resta alors là, en silence, attendant que son compagnon se calme tout seul. Et après quelques minutes, une des mains de Steve se posa sur la sienne et la serra.

— Je viens seulement de la retrouver, Ipo.

— Je le sais, chéri. Mais essaye aussi de te mettre à sa place. Elle veut affronter Wo Fat pour pouvoir enfin vivre tranquillement. Je pense qu'elle veut faire cela pour Mary et toi. Mais je ne la connais pas assez pour l'affirmer. Mais c'est ce que je voudrais si je n'avais pas vu Grace depuis plus de vingt ans.

— Elle va se faire tuer… Et… et…

— Tu ne le veux pas, finit Danny en voyant bien l'hésitation de son amant.

Steve ne répondit rien, mais se redressa un peu. Finalement, Danny le fit lever et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentait toujours la crispation dans le corps de Steve. Sans réfléchir, il se recula pour ensuite venir chercher les lèvres de Steve et lui offrir un baiser doux et tendre. Steve se laissa faire et enlaça Danny de toutes ses forces. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien et il profita pleinement de ce moment. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était Doris.

— Entre, maman.

— Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

— Bien sûr.

— Je vous laisse, je vais dans mon bureau.

Danny embrassa une dernière fois Steve sous le regard de Doris et quitta la pièce, non sans un regard froid pour elle. Il trouva Chin et soupira.

— Eh bien, tu ne te caches pas ?

— Pourquoi je le ferais ? Steve est adulte, il fait ce qu'il veut, et si Doris n'est pas contente, tant pis ! grogna Danny en prenant place sur son siège.

— Et tu as raison, je pensais juste que tu n'oserais pas le faire devant elle.

— Je ne me cache pas de vous. Si quelqu'un ne l'accepte pas, c'est à lui de partir et non à moi.

Chin sourit et acquiesça. Son ami avait totalement raison. Il était heureux pour eux et cela ne le gênait absolument pas. Chin quitta la pièce et laissa son ami faire son travail. Lui-même en avait. Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil au bureau de son amant. Ils discutaient l'un en face de l'autre. Il fut interrompu par un appel sur son portable. C'était Grace.

— Hey mon p'tit chat, tu n'es pas censé être à l'école ?

— Pa… papa… on… y'a des méchants dans l'école ! chuchota terrorisée Grace qui visiblement se retenait de pleurer.

Danny se releva immédiatement et quitta le bureau pour frapper violemment à celui de Steve qui arriva. Danny parlait toujours à Grace et semblait affolé.

— Mon p'tit chat, tu vas raccrocher et mettre ton téléphone en vibreur, tu sais combien ils sont ?

— Non. On était avec la maîtresse et elle nous a fait entrer dans la salle d'art plastique.

— Ne bouge surtout pas ma chérie on arrive !

Il raccrocha et Steve vit immédiatement qu'il était affolé. Danny ne parla même pas et alla trouver Chin et Kono pour qu'il puisse tout expliquer. Quand ce fut fait, Steve, tout aussi inquiet pour Grace demanda à Danny de se calmer. Chin partit prévenir la police et Kono alla à l'école.

— Toi, tu restes ici, indiqua-t-il à sa mère.

— Tu plaisantes ! Je viens, je pourrais facilement me faire passer pour quelqu'un de l'école.

— Mais…

— Steve, plus on discute plus ta belle-fille est en danger, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Steve voulut parler, mais comprit aussi que sa mère avait raison. Il se tourna vers Danny qui paniquait et lui prit les mains.

— On va la sauver, d'accord, Ipo ? Viens, on va à l'école. Grace a dit quelque chose ?

— Sa maîtresse les a emmenés dans une salle en leur demandant de ne pas faire de bruit. Steve…

— Viens.

Ils se rendirent le plus vite possible à l'école de Grace et trouvèrent déjà toute la police en place. Le SWAT était également présent. Ils prirent connaissance des faits et Danny voulut entrer dans l'école. Ce fut Doris qui réagit en premier et le rattrapa par le bras.

— Si vous y aller maintenant, c'est Grace qui va s'inquiéter, car rien n'est sécurisé. Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver ? Ils sont armés.

— Elle a raison Danno, n'entre pas.

— Ma fille est coincée avec des psychopathes et je devrais rester ici ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Kono arriva au même moment, indiquant que des snipers étaient placés aux alentours.

— Vous avez réussi à prendre contacts avec eux ?

— Non. Ils sont deux, mais ne veulent pas nous parler.

— Et ils veulent quoi alors en prenant en otage toute une école primaire ? La médaille de l'honneur ?

— Danno, calme-toi nom d'un chien ! Je sais que tu veux y aller et sauver les enfants, et je le veux aussi, mais ils vont bien et nous ne voulons pas de massacre.

Le téléphone de Danny sonna à nouveau. C'était encore Grace.

— Mon p'tit chat, ça va ?

— Danno, les méchants sont entrés dans la salle, mais j'ai réussi à me cacher pour pas qu'ils me trouvent. Ils ont pris tous mes amis et la maîtresse.

— Alors, ne bouge pas. Tu peux les entendre d'où tu es ?

— Oui. Ils sont juste à côté.

— Ils disent quoi ?

Grace lui répondit. Danny avait mis le haut-parleur pour que tous puissent entendre et Doris décida alors qu'elle devait y aller. Quand Danny raccrocha, elle se tourna vers son fils.

— Je vais entrer.

— Maman…

— Steven, j'ai été espionne, je sais comment agir. Je vais essayer de leur parler directement. Ils n'ont visiblement pas envie de faire de mal aux enfants, donc c'est leur seul moyen de communication. Je vais y aller et leur parler.

— Maman !

— Fin de la discussion, Steven ! Je vais y aller, leur parler et ramener Grace saine et sauve !

Doris demanda à avoir un micro que Kono lui plaça rapidement. Steve la regarda ensuite partir et traverser la cour. Le chef de la police demanda des explications et lorsqu'il sut que c'était la mère du commandant, il comprit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Doris ouvrit la porte, gardant les mains bien visible et entra dans le hall. Il n'y avait personne. Elle parcourut alors le couloir principal et entendit des voix. Elle les suivit et leur indiqua qu'elle était là et non armée.

Elle trouva alors tous les enfants avec les enseignants dans une des classes, l'un contre l'autre. La plupart pleuraient contre les instituteurs qui essayaient de les calmer. Doris s'arrêta au centre de la pièce.

— Vous êtes de la police ? demanda l'un des hommes.

— Non.

— Alors c'est quoi votre spécialité ? Négociatrice ?

— Simplement une maman. Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? Que voulez-vous ? Vous n'avez certainement pas fait tout cela pour rien.

— On veut que notre ami soit libéré.

— Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

— Greg Lane.

— Pourquoi a-t-il été emprisonné ?

— Ils l'on accusé d'un meurtre. Mais il n'a rien fait ! On est prêt à aller en prison pour tout ça, mais il faut libérer Greg.

L'homme semblait vraiment tenir à ce Greg, comprit Doris en voyant son regard. Qui pouvait-il bien être pour lui ? Se rappelant la façon dont Daniel se comportait avec Steve, elle sut.

— C'est votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?

— On vient de vous le dire non ? s'écria l'autre homme.

— Non, je veux dire… Il est plus qu'un ami… pour vous, désigna Doris en montrant l'autre homme. Il n'est pas de votre famille, sinon vous ne vous comporteriez pas ainsi. Donc j'en déduis que vous l'aimez.

L'homme parut très surpris et ne sut quoi répondre. Il tourna son visage vers son ami et cette fois, elle put lire très clairement la détresse.

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

— Parce que j'ai vu ce même regard ce matin. Écoutez, si vous relâchez tout le monde, nous ferons en sorte que votre ami puisse se défendre.

— Vous ne nous croyez même pas.

— Si je vous crois. Je vous crois, car si vous ne l'aimiez pas autant, jamais vous n'auriez fait tout cela. Je vous promets de demander à ce que le dossier de votre ami soit revu si vous libérez les enfants et les enseignants.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui. Mon fils est le chef de l'équipe 5-0.

— Nous en avons déjà entendu parler.

— Alors, vous savez qu'ils ne mettent en prison que ceux qui doivent y aller. Est-ce que vous acceptez ?

Les deux hommes se concertèrent et lâchèrent leurs armes par terre. Doris se tourna vers les enfants et les enseignants et leur indiqua de sortir très vite, mais dans le calme. Immédiatement, les enseignants encadrèrent tout le monde et quittèrent l'école.

— Vous pouvez venir, déclara Doris sans lâcher du regard les deux hommes.

— À qui vous parlez ?

— À mon fils, entre autres. Ils sont dehors et vont arriver.

À peine une minute plus tard, Kono et Chin arrivèrent et Doris quitta la pièce. Elle entra dans celle d'à côté.

— Grace ? Grace ? Tu peux sortir, ma chérie.

Une porte de placard s'ouvrit et Doris vit sortir la fillette qui pleurait. Elle s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras en lui déclarant que tout était fini. Doris la garda contre elle et quitta la salle.

— Il est où Danno ?

— Il est dehors, on va aller le voir.

— Oncle Steve aussi ?

— Oui, ma chérie, répondit Doris, surprise d'entendre la petite fille appelé son fils ainsi.

Arrivé dehors, Doris trouva rapidement son fils qui se tenait près de Daniel, visiblement dans un état de nerfs terrible. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Grace l'appela.

— Danno ! Danno !

Immédiatement, Danny la chercha et lorsqu'elle la vit dans les bras de Doris, il courut vers elle et la prit contre lui en lui déposant beaucoup de baisers partout.

— Mon p'tit chat, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas mal quelque part ?

— Non, Danno. Je suis resté dans le placard, comme tu m'as demandé.

— C'est très bien, il se tourna vers Doris. Merci Doris, merci beaucoup.

— Danno… c'est qui ?

— C'est ma maman, répondit Steve en déposant un baiser sur le front de Grace et en enlaçant la taille de sa mère.

Doris accepta avec plaisir cette marque d'affection. Grace la regarda et lui sourit. Elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son père. Danny la félicita d'avoir eu le courage de l'appeler alors qu'elle avait peur.

— Tu attrapes toujours les méchants, alors je savais qu'il fallait que je t'appelle. Par contre, c'est maman qui ne va pas être contente.

— Mais grâce à toi, nous avons pu venir très vite et personne n'a été blessé.

Entre temps, Doris était partie vers Kono pour se faire enlever le micro, du coup elle n'entendit pas ce que Grace avoua à Steve.

— Elle est gentille ta maman, Oncle Steve. Elle a rassuré tout le monde.

— Je sais, ma chérie. Nous avons tout entendu. On a eu peur pour toi.

Steve l'embrassa de nouveau et Grace se laissa faire avec un grand sourire. Le téléphone de Danny sonna. Grace alla dans les bras de Steve alors que son père décrochait.

— Bonjour, Rachel.

Il du écarter le téléphone en l'entendant crier dans l'appareil. Grace en perdit son sourire en comprenant que sa mère était une nouvelle fois en colère après lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Elle tendit son bras pour que son père lui donne le téléphone. Ce qu'il fit.

— Maman. Papa n'y est pour rien. Il nous a tous sauvés. Enfin, c'est la maman de Oncle Steve qui est venue dans la classe pour parler avec les méchants. Elle est gentille et puis c'est moi qui ai appelé Danno pour qu'il vienne nous sauver. Alors, arrête de lui crier dessus.

Elle tendit de nouveau le téléphone à son père qui la regardait avec étonnement. Lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix de son ex-femme, elle semblait plus calme.

— C'est vrai ? demanda Rachel.

— Oui, tout est vrai. Donc, arrête de croire que je suis un aimant à emmerde ! Je ramène Grace...

— Chez moi, souffla Steve.

— Chez Steve et tu viendras la reprendre.

— Je ne peux pas, on a un dîner avec Stan. Tu veux bien…

— Elle dormira chez Steve, oui. C'est fout comme tu profites de son absence pour t'amuser…

— Et toi, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi, Rachel, au revoir !

Il raccrocha soudainement et regarda sa fille qui ne semblait pas du tout bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais plutôt par la réaction de sa mère. Steve garda Grace dans ses bras alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le reste de l'équipe. Kono embrassa Grace en lui disant qu'elle avait été très courageuse tout comme Chin.

Ils rentrèrent tous au QG et Danny laissa Grace avec Kono qui dessinèrent toutes les deux avec Doris. Il devait remplir son dossier, mais son esprit était accaparé par les paroles de Rachel. Elle était constamment en train de lui mettre sur le dos tout et n'importe quoi et cela devenait très difficile à supporter.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans des cellules à la police, mais ce n'était pas à eux de les interroger, mais à leur équipe. Ils voulaient tirer tout cela au clair. Doris avait également fait un témoignage qui serait ajouté au dossier. Quand ils avaient entendu que l'un faisait cela par amour, Danny n'avait pas pu empêcher son regard de trouver celui de Steve. Lui-même serait capable de faire cela pour l'homme qu'il aimait, surtout si celui-ci était innocent. Il se leva soudainement pour se rendre au centre du QG et taper sa recherche sur la table tactile. Il nota le nom de l'homme enfermé. Ce qu'il trouva le laissa pantois. Il imprima le tout et entra dans le bureau de Steve.

— Tiens, j'ai fait des recherches sur Greg Lane.

— Tu n'as que ça ?

— C'est tout ce qu'il y a.

Steve fut surpris. Il voyait le visage de l'homme et toutes les informations sur lui, mais le plus intéressant c'est que la seule chose qui était mentionnée dans son casier c'était l'accusation du meurtre. Visiblement c'était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il travaillait comme conseiller d'orientation dans le lycée d'Honolulu, n'avait pas de femme, pas d'enfant. Même la mention de son couple n'était pas là.

— Mais il n'y a rien... Comment un conseiller d'orientation peut devenir un tueur ?

— Tu as eu la même réaction que moi. Il faut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Oui. Nous allons voir de quoi il en retourne.

Steve se leva et suivit de Danny, ils quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Ils virent Grace qui releva son visage. Steve donna la feuille à Chin et Kono qui la lurent silencieusement pendant que Danny était à croupi près de sa fille.

— Il est beau ton dessin mon p'tit chat.

— Merci.

— C'est qui là ?

— Ben c'est facile ! Là c'est toi, montra Grace, et là c'est Oncle Steve.

— Et là ?

— C'est la maman de Oncle Steve.

Danny sourit et vit Doris caresser les cheveux de Grace avec tendresse. C'était visible qu'elle aimait les enfants et se dit que Grace aurait peut-être l'occasion d'avoir une troisième grand-mère... Si Doris acceptait.

— Doris, pourriez-vous rester avec Grace, s'il vous plait ?

— Bien sûr ! Tu veux bien Grace ?

— Oui !

— Tu restes ici, maman. Dès qu'on a fini, on revient.

— Pas de problème. Ne t'inquiète pas, ici on est en sécurité.

— Merci.

Après des bisous pour Grace, ils quittèrent le QG pour aller à la prison et rencontrer Greg. En chemin, Steve se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Grace avec sa mère. Voyant la crispation des doigts de son amant sur le volant, Danny se tourna vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Rien.

— Oh tu ne vas pas me la faire à l'envers, hein. J'te connais. Alors ?

— Je me demande juste si on a bien fait de laisser Gracie avec ma mère.

— Pourquoi ce serait une mauvaise idée ?

— Eh bien…

— Tu crois que ta mère serait incapable de garder ma fille quelques heures ?

— Euh…

— Chéri, ta mère est comme son nom l'indique, une maman. Même si elle vous a abandonné pour vous protéger, elle reste une maman et sait s'occuper d'un enfant. De plus, elle est au QG, donc en sécurité.

Steve le regarda furtivement et comprit alors qu'il accablait sa mère pour de mauvaises raisons. Il soupira et attrapa la main de Danny pour la serrer un peu dans la sienne. Il devait s'avouer qu'avoir retrouvé sa mère lui faisait plaisir. Mais savoir que son compagnon l'acceptait était aussi un plaisir.

Ils arrivèrent à la prison et se plongèrent dans l'enquête. Ils parlèrent un long moment avec Greg qui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Il était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il passait dans cette rue pour rentrer chez lui avec ses courses qu'il venait de faire. Il devait rejoindre Axel à leur appartement. Malheureusement, il avait vu toute la scène et tellement choqué, il n'avait pas pu réagir.

— Quand ils m'ont vu, j'essayais de garder en vie la jeune femme. Je lui avais retiré le couteau, du coup, c'était normal qu'il y ait mes empreintes. Mais comme il n'y avait aucun témoin…

— Ils vous ont jugé que sur cela?

— Oui… Mais cela s'est renforcé lorsqu'ils ont appris mon homosexualité. Pour eux, j'étais coupable parce que j'aime les hommes.

— Ce n'est pas normal. Ils auraient du faire des recherches, chercher des preuves sur la jeune femme ! s'emporta Danny.

Greg fut surpris par cela, mais pas Steve qui le prit par le bras pour l'asseoir près de lui. Il connaissait cette expression. Danny ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne aux homosexuels gratuitement.

— Greg, nous allons rouvrir votre dossier et faire en sorte de trouver des preuves, affirma Steve.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on se charge de votre cas. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'avancer.

— Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup.

— Dites cela à votre compagnon. C'est grâce à lui que l'on est là aujourd'hui.

Danny sourit à Greg gentiment et le vit un peu plus rassuré. Ils quittèrent la prison pour l'hôtel de police. Ils voulaient savoir qui étaient sur cette affaire à ce moment-là. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent apparaître le nom de Kaleo.

— Il faut trouver des preuves de l'innocence de Greg, affirma Danny.

— Oui. On va passer voir Max pour qu'il nous aide.

— Bonne idée.

Toute l'équipe était réunie autour de la table tactile à échanger les informations qu'ils avaient trouvées. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver le dossier du médecin légiste que Max était en train de dépouiller complètement. Chin et Kono avaient posé des questions aux deux amis de Greg et avaient réussi à faire comprendre aux policiers que rien ne serait engagé contre eux grâce au gouverneur que Steve avait appelé.

— Max en a pour quelques heures à travailler et on ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant, déclara Steve. Donc on va rentrer chez nous, car je pense qu'on va être bien surpris demain.

— D'accord. À demain alors.

— À demain.

Quand Chin et Kono furent partis, Steve et Danny allèrent voir Grace et Doris dans la salle de repos. Ils trouvèrent la fillette endormie sur le canapé alors que Doris avait trouvé un livre. Quand elle les entendit, elle leva la tête et sourit.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'elle dort ?

— Hum... une heure environ.

— Je vais la réveiller.

Danny réveilla tendrement sa petite fille qui se réveilla doucement sous les regards tendres de tout le monde. Steve partit chercher les affaires de Danny et Grace et ils quittèrent le QG pour sa maison. Grace étant tout à fait réveillée à présent voulut aller se baigner.

— D'accord, va te changer, mon p'tit chat.

— Merci Danno !

Grace alla se changer et courut ensuite sur la plage pour profiter de l'océan sous les yeux de son père qui la regardait avec un grand sourire. Steve et Doris étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger.

— Tu as l'air heureux, Steve.

— Je le suis.

— J'en suis ravie. Vraiment.

— Maman, ça ne te dérange pas que Danny et moi...

— Vous soyez un couple ? Non, aucunement. Tu sais Steve, tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré pendant toutes ces années, c'est savoir mes enfants en pleine santé et heureux. Et si tu l'es avec Danny alors je suis aussi heureuse. En plus, Grace est vraiment adorable. Elle m'a dit qu'elle adorait venir ici et qu'elle voulait que ça devienne sa deuxième maison.

— Ah bon ?

— Oui.

— Je ne le savais pas...

Doris se releva et posa une main tendre sur la joue de Steve qui la regarda avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un geste aussi tendre envers lui depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Steve sourit et Doris le prit finalement dans ses bras. Cela leur fit du bien à tous les deux. Ils ne virent pas Danny à l'embrasure de la porte. Cela lui fit plaisir de les voir ainsi. Steve en voulait à sa mère de les avoir abandonnés, mais il ne pouvait rester en colère contre elle plus longtemps.

— Danno ? appela Grace qui arriva dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Steve et Doris.

— Oui, mon p'tit chat ?

— J'ai faim.

Steve éclata de rire et montra les plats qu'il avait faits avec sa mère et Grace eut les yeux qui se mirent à pétiller. En souriant, Doris attrapa les plats et les emmena sur la terrasse alors que Steve et Danny prenaient les assiettes, les couverts et les verres. Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur et les rires.

La nuit arrivait et Grace était montée sur les genoux de son père et avait posé sa tête que son épaule. Doris les laissa alors, mais Steve l'en empêcha.

— Maman, tu ne vas pas t'en aller ?

— Si. Je vous laisse votre intimité. Vous en avez besoin.

— Mais non, Doris, restez.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Oui, tu prendras la chambre de Mary et Grace dormira dans la chambre d'ami.

— Merci. Alors, je vous laisse tout de même. Bonne nuit les garçons, bonne nuit ma chérie.

Elle embrassa le front de Grace qui somnolait à moitié. Lorsque Doris fut partie, Steve se rapprocha de Danny et lui prit la main tendrement pour déposer un doux baiser dessus. Le calme leur fit du bien.

— J'aime beaucoup ta maman, Oncle Steve, elle est gentille, murmura Grace qui luttait contre le sommeil.

— Oui, elle est gentille et elle t'apprécie aussi beaucoup. Tu sais ce qu'elle me préparait avant que j'aille dormir ?

— Non, quoi ?

— Elle me faisait un verre de lait tiède avec un peu de miel. Tu en veux ?

— Ça a l'air bon !

Steve se leva et partit à la cuisine pour préparer le verre. Cela le ramena bien des années en arrière et se dit alors que le faire pour un enfant c'était vraiment que du plaisir. Depuis sa rencontre avec Danno, Steve considérait Grace comme un membre de sa famille et la protégeait comme si elle était sa propre fille. Il attrapa le pot de miel et en mit dans le verre avant de tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dissout puis retourna sur la terrasse. Danny lui sourit et frotta le bras de sa fille qui releva son visage.

— Et voilà, ma belle.

— Merci.

Ils l'observèrent boire avec un grand sourire. Grace lui indiqua que c'était délicieux.

— Je t'en referais alors.

— Merci… C'est calme ici, ça fait du bien et puis on entend les vagues…

— Tu aimes venir ici ? demanda Steve.

— Oui.

— Et si… ça devenait ta seconde maison, tu serais d'accord ?

Immédiatement, Grace se releva en ouvrant la bouche. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Et quand Steve regarda son amant, il vit un regard tout aussi surpris. Il eut alors peur d'avoir dit une bêtise.

— Tu… tu veux vraiment…

— Oui, Ipo. Je voudrais que vous veniez vivre ici tous les deux.

— C'est vrai ? demanda Grace.

— Oui ma puce.

— Vrai de vrai ?

— Oui, sourit Steve qui comprit alors que Grace n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Danny non plus n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire en fait. Pourquoi le lui demandait-il maintenant ? Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, d'accord, mais jamais ils n'avaient parlé de vivre ensemble.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Je crois que cela fait assez longtemps que l'on est ensemble pour que l'on vive ici, non ?

— Dis oui, Danno ! S'il te plait !

La fillette semblait plus que ravie de vivre ici et Steve en fut très heureux. Elle regardait Danny avec des yeux implorants. Ce dernier l'enlaça et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de regarder Steve tendrement.

— D'accord. J'accepte.

— Chouette ! s'écria Grace complètement réveillée cette fois. C'est génial !

Elle quitta les bras de Danny pour aller dans ceux de Steve qui la réceptionna avec grand plaisir. Il était heureux. Ils allaient vivre ensemble pour de bon. Ils avaient passé pas mal de week-ends tous ensemble, mais Danny n'osait jamais plus. Grace l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un gros câlin.

Tout de même heureux, Danny se leva et enlaça Steve avec joie. S'il prenait cette décision, c'est que leur relation était très sérieuse pour lui. Ils furent rapprochés par Grace qui les prit dans ses bras pour leur déposer des bisous.

— Je dormirais où alors ?

— On va refaire la chambre de Mary et ce sera la tienne, d'accord ?

— Ouiiii ! En plus, je peux voir l'océan depuis la fenêtre !

— Raison de plus alors, sourit Steve qui voyait Grace complètement joyeuse.

— Bien maintenant... si tu allais au lit ? Il est tard.

— D'accord ! Vous venez ?

— On arrive dans quelques minutes, mon p'tit chat.

La fillette se précipita dans la maison puis le couloir, elle croisa Doris. Son sourire la surprit et Grace s'arrêta devant elle.

— Papa et moi on va vivre ici tout le temps ! C'est super !

— Ah bon ?

— Oui ! Oncle Steve vient de le demander à papa ! C'est super génial !

— Cela ne te gêne que ton papa et Steve soit amoureux ?

— Non, et puis, depuis qu'Oncle Steve fait des bisous à papa, papa il est beaucoup plus content. Il sourit tout le temps et il arrive même à rester calme devant maman. Et puis, moi j'adore Oncle Steve, il arrive à faire rire papa quand il ne va pas bien. Surtout quand maman fait des bêtises à papa pour pas qu'il me voie. Papa ne sait pas que je le sais…

— Eh bien.

— Dis, Doris.

— Oui, ma chérie ?

— Si papa et Steve sont amoureux et qu'on va vivre ici, toi tu es quoi pour moi ? Parce que Steve c'est l'amoureux de papa mais, c'est un peu comme mon papa aussi... Donc normalement, tu deviens un peu ma grand-mère, non ?

La question désarçonna Doris qui s'était agenouillée devant Grace. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle rencontra les regards de Steve et Danny qui étaient arrivés en silence. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Alors, Doris prit les mains de Grace gentiment.

— Eh bien... je ne suis pas vraiment ta grand-mère, car nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté et puis tu en as déjà des grands-parents. Mais je peux être ton amie, quelqu'un avec qui tu peux parler. Surtout avec ces deux énergumènes, sourit Doris en montrant les deux hommes.

Grace se retourna et rougit en voyant son père et Steve devant elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là et baissa la tête. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues et elle vit le regard de son père.

— Je ne savais pas tout cela, mon p'tit chat. Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

— Parce que je n'osais pas le faire...

— Tu sais, mon p'tit chat, je suis vraiment heureux maintenant. Surtout grâce à toi, mais aussi grâce à Steve et Chin et Kono.

Doris et Steve regardaient la scène avec un sourire. Grace était très sensible, mais aussi très forte. Steve était très fier d'elle et l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Finalement, Doris les salua de nouveau et entra dans sa chambre alors que Grace, Steve et Danny allèrent dans la chambre d'amie pour coucher Grace.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple entra dans le leur. Steve remarqua l'air de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air triste.

— Non... je ne le suis pas, en fait c'est l'inverse, mais disons que j'ai du mal à le croire.

— Que tu vas vivre ici ?

— Oui. Ne te méprends pas, je suis réellement ravi, mais je ne croyais pas que… tu m'aimais à ce point.

— Et pourtant, c'est la vérité, chéri.

Voyant que Danny semblait toujours septique, Steve le poussa doucement sur le lit et monta au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un baiser fougueux alors que leurs mains s'enlacèrent avec tendresse. Bien vite, leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol alors que Steve profitait largement du corps de Danny.

— Steve… Il… y a Grace pas loin…

— Alors, fais en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit, mon chéri.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il sentait le désir monter rapidement avec les va-et-vient de la bouche de Steve, Danny du poser sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier sous l'orgasme. Steve se laissa tomber contre le corps de son amoureux.

— Tu es absolument magnifique quand tu arrives au sommet, taquina Steve en souriant.

— Je ne suis pas magnifique, grogna Danny en rouvrant les yeux.

— Oh si ! Tu es magnifique, adorable et tellement sexy.

— T'es pénible, Steven.

— Haha, tu sais que lorsque tu m'appelles Steven c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment en colère contre moi.

Le lit bougea un peu alors que Steve prenait place près de Danny pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire et posa son visage contre l'épaule de Steve en fermant les yeux. Ils s'endormirent rapidement toujours l'un contre l'autre.

Comme l'école de Grace était fermée exceptionnellement, Doris avait gardé la petite à la maison. Rachel devait venir la chercher. Par prudence, Danny avait demandé à Kamekona de venir pour les surveiller.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'enquête venait d'être bouclée, enfin presque. L'équipe avait donné tous les éléments au procureur pour que le jugement soit revu. Max avait fourni d'autres preuves de l'innocence de Greg, notamment une empreinte dissimulée sous celle de Greg qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Le Gouverneur était venu en personne à leur QG pour les féliciter et leur dire que les enquêtes confiées et résolues par Kaleo seraient revues entièrement. Ce qui rassura toute l'équipe 5-0 qui s'inquiétait sur ce qu'ils allaient trouver.

— Je suis vraiment content pour Greg. Il ne méritait pas tout cela, soupira Danny.

— Oui, mais à présent, il va être libéré et pourra retrouver sa vie.

— Tu crois que d'autres personnes ont vécu la même chose à cause de Kaleo ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon tout cela sera réglé. Le gouverneur a promis de supprimer de leur casier chaque accusation non fondée afin que cela n'entrave pas leur vie.

Voyant que Danny semblait bouleversé par ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'attrapa pour le prendre dans les bras. Il le serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. L'enquête était terminée et à présent, ils étaient en congé. Chin et Kono avaient quitté le QG et ils étaient seuls.

— Viens, rentrons à la maison.

— Les rapports ?

— On les fera plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison quelques minutes plus tard. Ils furent surpris du calme régnant, mais entendirent ensuite un cri de Grace venant de la plage. Ils sourirent alors qu'ils la trouvèrent en hauteur dans les bras de Kamekona qui tournait pour ensuite la laisser tomber dans l'eau. Doris se tenait sur la plage, riant aux éclats. Danny en fit autant, heureux de voir sa fille si heureuse et visiblement bien d'être ici. Steve l'entoura de ses bras et déposa de doux baisers sur sa nuque.

— Rachel vient la récupérer quand ?

— Tout à l'heure.

— Papa !

La voix de Grace résonna et Danny l'accueillit contre lui. Décidément, depuis que Grace savait qu'elle vivrait ici, elle semblait beaucoup plus apaisée. Kamekona et Doris arrivèrent vers eux et finalement ils rentrèrent à la maison. Grace rangea toutes ses affaires alors que Kamekona était retourné travailler. Doris avait repris son livre et s'était installée dans le salon. Elle savait que Steve et Danny devaient parler avec Grace avant l'arrivée de Rachel.

— Quand nous aurons déménagé ici, ce sera ta maison, tu pourras aller où tu veux, faire ce que tu veux sans forcément avoir besoin de nous demander la permission, commença Danny.

— La seule chose que je t'oblige à faire, c'est nous prévenir lorsque tu vas sur la plage ou dans l'eau.

— D'accord.

— Nous allons refaire ta chambre complètement, à ton goût.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui mon p'tit chat. Dès à présent, cette maison est également la tienne. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, ou que tu as envie de m'appeler comme parfois, tu pourras aussi appeler Steve.

— N'importe quand ?

— N'importe quand, ma chérie, affirma Steve en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Grace.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Rachel sonne à la porte. Elle semblait un peu en colère, mais sourit en voyant Grace s'approcher d'elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et Grace lui annonça le déménagement.

— Oncle Steve a demandé à Papa si on voulait venir vivre ici ! C'est génial, maman ! En plus, on est tout près de l'océan.

— Quoi ?

Rachel braqua son regard sur son ex-mari qui comprit qu'elle allait s'y opposer. Il savait qu'elle avait eu du mal à accepter sa relation, mais là, elle n'avait rien à dire.

— Je peux te parler ? demanda Rachel.

— Bien sûr.

Ils allèrent sur la plage et depuis la porte-fenêtre, Grace et Steve les regardaient. Ils voyaient Rachel faire de grands gestes et visiblement s'énerver. Grace attrapa la main de Steve et la serra fortement, ce qui le surprit.

— Pourquoi maman est toujours en colère ?

Steve se pencha et prit la seconde main de Grace. Ses yeux montraient sa peur et sa tristesse. Il inspira et décida alors de lui dire toute la vérité.

— Ta mère n'était pas contente quand elle a su que Danno et moi on était amoureux. Elle a menacé Danno de lui retirer sa garde s'il restait avec moi, mais il a fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire. Alors, elle fait comme si nous n'étions pas amoureux. Je pense que savoir que vous allez vivre ici lui est intolérable. Elle ne veut pas que tu vives avec nous deux ensemble. Ta maman ne veut pas te perturber et elle pense que tous ces changements vont te chambouler.

— Mais je suis contente de vivre ici avec Danno et toi, et moi je m'en fiche que vous vous fassiez des bisous et que vous soyez deux garçons…

— Je sais ma puce, mais là, ce n'est pas à moi de le dire…

— Pourquoi maman ne me demande pas ce que moi je veux ? Je suis assez grande pour savoir ! Et puis, je préfère être ici que chez maman de toute façon. Parce que chez maman, c'est trop grand et je ne peux pas m'amuser comme ici !

La fillette lâcha les mains de Steve lorsqu'elle vit que ses parents continuaient de crier. Steve voulut l'arrêter, mais Grace fronça les sourcils en se soustrayant à lui. Elle courut vers ses parents et se mit entre les deux en regardant sa mère.

— Je veux vivre ici avec papa et Oncle Steve ! Alors, arrête de crier après Papa ! Laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut !

— Grace ! Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi ! Tu es trop petite pour comprendre.

— Pour comprendre ? s'étonna Danny. J'hallucine, ria Danny amèrement.

— Maman…

— Ce sera ta faute si Grace fait des bêtises !

— Et pourquoi toujours la mienne hein ? Tu crois que toi tu es toute blanche c'est ça ?

— Ne m'insulte pas !

— On se calme ! cria Steve en s'approchant. Au lieu de toujours t'en prendre à Danny, essaye donc de regarder d'abord chez toi, Rachel ! Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais te dire quelque chose. En quoi savoir ton ex-mari heureux peut bien t'enquiquiner ? Pourquoi le fait qu'il va vivre ici ne te plait pas ? Parce qu'il a enfin retrouvé le sourire après ce que tu lui as fait ? Parce que savoir ton ex-mari amoureux d'un homme t'es intolérable ? Ou alors c'est de savoir que Grace accepte cela bien plus rapidement que toi ?

Cette fois, Rachel ne dit plus rien et regardait Steve complètement abasourdi, tout comme Danny d'ailleurs. Grace elle, restait debout ne comprenant pas tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle se demandait pourquoi les adultes devaient toujours crier.

— Prends tes affaires Grace, on s'en va.

— D'accord.

Grace partit et alla prendre son sac. Elle voulait rester ici, mais savait aussi que si elle disait autre chose, elle allait de faire engueuler par sa mère. Alors, elle alla voir Doris et la salua en lui faisant un câlin. Elle embrassa Steve et son père et leur fit de gros câlins.

— Je t'aime, mon p'tit chat, répondit Danny en tenant fortement sa fille.

— Je t'aime, Danno.

Ils regardèrent Grace quitter la maison et Danny se demanda si Rachel allait lui faire un nouveau mauvais coup. Steve s'en doutait et le prit dans ses bras.

— Ça va aller, je crois que Rachel va beaucoup réfléchir.

— C'est la première fois que Grace réagit comme ça devant sa mère.

— Elle m'a parlé quand vous étiez dehors. Elle ne comprend pas sa mère.

— Et elle n'est pas la seule…

Ils retournèrent dans la maison et s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Steve savait que lorsque Danny affrontait son ex-femme, il avait un moment où il ne faisait que réfléchir. Alors, il le garda contre lui, caressant son bras avec le bout de ses doigts.

— Et si elle ne veut plus que Grace vienne ? Si elle arrive à me retirer ma garde ?

— Ça n'arrivera pas. Elle n'a aucun moyen de gagner de toute façon. Donc, cesse de t'inquiéter et repose-toi, tout ira bien.

Il sentit Danny se reposer totalement contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Steve entende le souffle profond et lent de son amoureux. Il bougea un peu la tête et le vit endormit. Il sourit et le coucha correctement sur le canapé avant de poser une couverture sur lui.

Steve quitta la pièce pour trouver sa mère dans son bureau.

— Comment ça va ?

— Bof, disons que je suis bien content d'être gay…

— Et Catherine ?

— C'est compliqué, maman... Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que c'était donc bon...

— Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente de te savoir si heureux. Et Danny a l'air vraiment épris.

Steve ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir en pensant à Danny, qui dormait sagement à côté. À présent, il n'aurait pu à s'inquiéter de savoir si son amant allait bien ou pas lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés. Il faisait également en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais en danger, même s'il parfois il n'y arrivait pas. Mais c'était les risques de leur métier et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Deux semaines plus tard, Steve attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Danny. Il était parti chercher Grace et passait en même temps acheter des pizzas. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait reçu un appel de Rachel sur son portable. Cela l'avait surpris, mais l'avait tout de même écouté. Celle-ci s'était excusée de son comportement et avait avoué voir jalouser Danny d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Elle s'était confiée sur le fait qu'avec Stan ce n'était pas rose du tout et qu'elle relâchait sa colère sur Danny.

Ils avaient parlé pendant un moment et finalement, ils avaient réussi à remettre des choses dans l'ordre. Rachel s'était excusée plusieurs fois et Steve avait même eu l'impression qu'elle s'était retenue de pleurer. Mais lui n'y pouvait rien… Alors, il lui avait simplement promis que jamais rien n'arriverait à Grace.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit le sortant de ses pensées et les voix de ses deux amours retentirent. Steve se leva et vit Grace avec une belle robe rose pâle. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle.

— Ça a beaucoup changé !

— Oui. Ça te plait ?

— C'est trop beau ! Et ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle en embrassant Steve sur la joue.

— Viens !

Tous trois montèrent l'escalier et lorsque Danny ouvrit la porte, Grace put voir que la chambre avait changé elle aussi. Tout était aux couleurs qu'elle avait demandés. Grace regardait partout et monta sur son nouveau lit.

— Alors comment tu trouves ?

— J'aime beaucoup ! C'est tout comme je voulais. Merci Papa !

— Steve y est aussi pour quelque chose, sourit Danny.

— Merci Oncle Steve !

Ils s'enlacèrent tous et redescendirent vers la cuisine où ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Finalement, tout rentrait dans l'ordre pour tout le monde et l'avenir qui se profilait semblait bien joyeux.


End file.
